El amor de un padre
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Cuando Rose se entera que está en Slytherin, teme la reacción de su padre, sin saber que el amor de un padre va mucho más allá de los prejuicios.


Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece.

**Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a mi amiga invisible, Azulz Friki, y espero que le guste.

* * *

**EL AMOR DE UN PADRE**

* * *

Cuando Rose Weasley escuchó la casa a la que había sido enviada, se quedó completamente paralizada. De hecho, la directora tuvo que llamarle la atención para que se moviera y dejara la banqueta libre para el siguiente alumno.

Se movió como un autómata hacia la mesa en la que se sentaría los próximos siete años. La mesa de Slytherin.

_Slytherin._

Todavía no se lo podía creer. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que la pusieran en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw. Incluso Hufflepuff. ¿Pero por qué tenía que ser Slytherin? Habría deseado cualquier casa menos esa y, sin embargo, ella sabía que esa debía ser su casa. Lo sentía y estaba orgullosa de pertenecer a ella. Pero sabía que en su casa no lo verían como ella. Su padre solo pensaría en una palabra cuando escuchara que había acabado en Slytherin.

_Magos oscuros._

Pero ella no era mala. Puede que le gustara molestar a su hermano, pero eso no era maldad ¿cierto?

Rose Weasley miró el reluciente plato frente a ella preocupada. No dejaba de retorcerse las manos y podía ver en el reflejo que este daba que tenía los ojos húmedos. O quizás solo fueran imaginaciones suyas.

En la mesa, unos asientos más lejos de ella, Scorpius la miraba fijamente, sabía desde el momento en el que escuchó al sombrero que Rose no estaba bien. Era una Weasley y, si lo que su padre decía de Ron Weasley era cierto, no iba a estar nada contento al saber que su hija había acabado en Slytherin. En el fondo sintió lástima, la chica lo estaba pasando mal y, seguramente, su padre terminara entrando en razón ¿no? Al fin y al cabo era su hija.

Cuando acabó la cena, Scorpius se apresuró por acercarse a Rose entre la marea de niños de primero que seguían a sus prefectos.

—¡Hey! —dijo para llamar su atención. Rose se giró cuando el chico le tocó el hombre—. Soy Scorpius.

—Rose —dijo con sequedad. Sabía cuál era su apellido a pesar de que él no lo hubiera pronunciado. Malfoy. No le apetecía que la bronca de su padre aumentara al saber que había estado hablando con el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius se rascó la cabeza cuando vio que la chica seguía caminando de largo. Seguramente supiera cuál era su apellido. No entendía qué tenía de malo, no es como si él estuviera ya sentenciándola a muerte. Intentó volver a acercarse a ella, pero le fue imposible. Entre la marea de chicos y que ella parecía estar esquivándole, para cuando llegó a la Sala Común y el prefecto dejó de dar indicaciones, ella ya había subido a su cuarto.

Nada más entrar en el que sería su cuarto a partir de entonces, se puso a escribirles una carta a sus padres. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor. Era como quitarse una tirita.

Cogió una pluma y estuvo un buen rato pensando en qué decir. Conocía perfectamente a sus padres, así que intentaba distraerlos un poco al principio y contentarlos, que no fuera una decepción desde el principio. Empezó a escribir:

_¡Hola!_

_Tenías razón, Hogwarts es increíble, he podido ver al calamar gigante, papá, tal y cómo dijiste. Bueno, no lo he visto de ver, pero he sentido cómo se movía el agua bajo la barca, pensaba que el corazón me iba a dar un vuelco._

_La vista del castillo desde el lago era impresionante, tan parecido a esos cuentos que nos leías, mamá. Pero lo mejor fue el techo del Gran Comedor. Sabía que iba a ser increíble por lo que me contasteis, pero es realmente impresionante. Podría pasarme horas enteras mirándolo._

_Hugo, estoy deseando que vengas para que lo veas. El castillo es tan grande, seguro que ni en siete años puedes descubrir todos sus secretos, aunque seguro que como eres un mocoso podrás acercarte bastante._

_La comida estaba buenísima, no como la de la abuela Molly, pero también muy rica. Os escribiré de nuevo pronto que ahora tengo que colocar mis cosas._

_Un beso._

_Os quiere, _

_Rose_

_PD: Por cierto, estoy en Slytherin._

Rose releyó la carta dos veces, no le terminaba de convencer, pero la mandó así. Si le daba demasiadas vueltas terminaría omitiendo en qué casa había acabado. Se cambió y se tumbó en su cama, ya colocaría las cosas mañana.

* * *

Hermione bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, siguiendo el olor del desayuno que Ron estaría preparando. Junto a él estaba Hugo mirando atentamente cómo su padre freía las tostadas en la sartén. Se acercó a ambos y, tras depositar un beso en la coronilla de su hijo y en los labios de su marido, revisó el correo, buscando la carta de Rose. Ayer había sido la selección y ya debería de haber llegado una carta con la casa en la que había sido sorteada y qué le parecía Hogwarts.

A decir verdad, Hermione estaba más nerviosa por saber si su hija había visitado ya la biblioteca o no. Cuando la encontró, la abrió rápidamente, sonriendo mientras leía.

—¿Es una carta de Rose? —inquirió Hugo y, cuando su madre asintió, corrió a leer por encima de su hombro.

Cuando Hermione leyó en la casa en la que había sido sorteada miró con preocupación a su marido, no sabía exactamente cuál sería la reacción de Ron, había cambiado muchos de sus prejuicios, pero algunas espinas simplemente no se van, y esa repugnancia a la casa Slytherin solía salir de vez en cuando, aunque ahora estaba mucho más suavizada.

Ron la miró con una sonrisa mientras servía las tostadas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le ha ido a nuestra pequeña?

—¡Está en Slytherin! —gritó Hugo, con ilusión— Ah, seguro que puede ver el calamar gigante desde la Sala Común. Qué envidia…

Ron miró fijamente a Hermione, todavía con la sartén en la mano.

—¿En Slytherin? —parecía estar confundido. Su esposa asintió y por sus ojos pasó una sombra de decepción. Soltó la sartén y leyó la carta—. ¿Cómo ha podido quedar en Slytherin? Tiene que haber un error. Iré a hablar con la directora, que repita la selección. Seguramente que el sombrero se ha equivocado. Lleva muchos años trabajando, ya debería ser hora de que le sustituyeran.

Hugo miró con ojos curiosos como sus padres salían de la cocina y empezó a comerse las tostadas. No iba a esperar a que volvieran para desayunar. Se enfriarían y sería un desperdicio.

—Ron, ¿se puede saber dónde vas? —inquirió Hermione mientras veía, intentando esconder una sonrisa, a su marido poniéndose el abrigo encima del pijama.

—A Hogwarts. Debe haber un error, por supuesto que debe ser eso. Nuestra hija no puede haber quedado en Slytherin —contestó como un autómata.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Hermione un poco molesta. Quería a Ron, pero a veces le molestaba bastante que saliera con sus antiguos ideales—. No hay nada de malo en esa casa —Ron la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Después de todo lo que habían vivido de jóvenes no podía decir eso—. La casa no tiene la culpa de nada, Ron. Además, es solo una división estúpida para fomentar el compañerismo y la rivalidad académica. Nada más. No hay una maldición sobre cada casa que los encajone en una personalidad determinada. Porque Rose vaya a Slytherin no significa que vaya a ser un mago oscuro, además, a Slytherin van las personas astutas y ambiciosas. ¿No es eso algo bueno?

—Pero Voldemort…

—Voldemort está muerto, Ron. Deberíamos empezar a asumirlo para que no afecte a nuestro día a día. Está bien aprender del pasado, pero no estancarnos en él. Además, ¿vas a hacer que Rose se siente mal, rara, incomprendida, por estar en esa casa? Es tu hija, sabes cómo es mejor que ella misma, sabes que ninguna casa la va a cambiar. ¿Por qué no simplemente la apoyas?

—Yo la apoyo, pero a lo mejor en otra casa…

—Ron —le advirtió Hermione. Ron suspiró mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

—¿De verdad le molestaría tanto que intentara cambiarla de casa? —inquirió preocupado.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Ron miró a Hermione; tenía razón. Su hija se sentiría rechazada por él si intentaba cambiarla de casa y esa no era su intención. Tenía miedo de que en aquella casa no se sintiera a gusto, pero si el sombrero la había mandado allí por algo sería ¿no? Se acercó su esposa y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —preguntó Ron sonriendo.

—Posiblemente meterte en muchos problemas y tendrías que comprar los derechos de autor de la frase "lo siento mucho, no era mi intención" —le contestó ella mordisqueando su labio y volviendo a la cocina. Ron fue tras ella para ver que no quedaba ninguna de las tostadas que había hecho. Hugo estaba terminándose la última.

Hugo miró las caras de incredulidad de sus padres y se relamió los labios.

—Tenía hambre —dijo a modo de disculpa. Hermione miró a Ron.

—Definitivamente estos niños han sacado tu apetito.

* * *

Después de volver a hacer más tostadas y desayunar, Ron subió a escribirle la respuesta a Rose, quería ser él quien lo hiciera, porque sabía que a su hija le preocupaba mucho más su opinión en este momento.

Las clases del primer día habían sido, como se esperaba, de presentación de la asignatura y el profesor, planificar el temario y explicar un poco de qué va la cosa para los hijos de muggles, aunque a todos les venía bien la explicación sobre las asignaturas y los utensilios que iban a utilizar. Por muy hijos de magos que fueran, no todos sabían todo sobre Hogwarts y sus clases. Ni siquiera ella y eso que su madre había intentado enseñarle lo básico en verano, pero prefería ver los partidos de quidditch de sus primos.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, estaba hambrienta, realmente sería capaz de devorar toda la comida de la mesa sin pensárselo dos veces.

Al terminar, las lechuzas trajeron el correo y ella vio como una carta era depositada al lado de su plato.

La letra era la de su padre.

Inmediatamente sintió un nudo en el estómago, dejó la comida sin terminar y, con la carta en mano, caminó por el colegio, sin rumbo fijo. Solo necesitaba un lugar en el que estar sola y poder leer la decepción de su padre.

Se sentó en un pasillo vacío y contempló la carta en sus manos, intentando imginarse las palabras que esta contendría.

—¡Hey! —Rose miró sobresaltada al dueño de aquella voz. Era Scorpius Malfoy. Otra vez. Realmente ese chico era pesado—. Sé que no es cosa mía, pero ayer te vi preocupada y hoy estabas bien hasta que has recibido la carta que, me imagino, será de tu familia. Repito que sé que no es mi problema, pero como estudiante de Slytherin e hijo de un ex-mortífago, entiendo que tu padre tenga reparos en que estés en esta casa. Pero es tu padre, estoy seguro de que te querrá estés en la casa en la que estés. Además, Slytherin no es tan malo, si lo ves bien, no tienes ni que subir escaleras ni bajarlas continuamente, estamos más cerca de la puerta de la calle por si nos queremos escapar y vemos todo el interior del lago. ¿Sabes la cantidad de criaturas que hay allí? —Rose se dejó contagiar de la ilusión del chico. La verdad es que había ventajas en esa sala común—. Pero, lo más importante, somos los más guays de todo la escuela. No está bien que yo lo diga, pero Slytherin tiene clase. ¿O no?

Rose miró como Scorpius se iba. Ese chico era extraño, aunque había conseguido animarla con sus palabras, no es que tuvieran el mayor sentido del mundo, pero habían ayudado. Respiró hondo y abrió la carta:

_Mi pequeña,_

_Sé que estabas preocupada por mi reacción cuando supiera que estabas en Slytherin. No te voy a mentir, mi primer impulso fue ir a hablar con la directora para que te cambiaran de casa. Pero, no me malinterpretes, no es porque no te acepte, ni a tu personalidad, sino porque sé las personas malas que esa casa a dado y no quería que tú te relacionaras con ella. Sin embargo, tu madre, como siempre, me ha hecho ver que todos los prejuicios que están asociados a las casas los hemos creado y perpetuado nosotros, que estés en Slytherin no significa que vayas a ser mala, que estés en Gryffindor no te hace valiente, que estés en Ravenclaw no te hace más listo y, desde luego, que estés en Hufflepuff no te hace trabajador. Las casas son solo un modo para incentivaros a estudiar, no pueden encajar vuestra personalidad en un par de rasgos solo. _

_Con esto quiero decir que, tras pensarlo, me he dado cuenta que no es la casa la que define a una persona, sino las acciones de esta. Así que no tengo ningún problema porque estés en Slytherin._

_No te voy a mentir, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en Gryffindor, pero estaré igual de orgulloso de ti, porque sé que mi niña les hará a todos morder el polvo y no necesariamente en el ámbito académico._

_Eres mi hija, así que nunca olvides que te quiero y te querré siempre,_

_Ron._

_PD: Aun así cuidado con las serpientes. No me fío de los chicos de Slytherin._

Rose sonrió con la posdata de su padre, definitivamente seguía sin tragar a Slytherin, aunque le agradecía el esfuerzo de aceptar la que ahora sería su casa. Aunque, pensándolo bien, dudaba bastante de que su padre aceptara a cualquier chico, fuera de la casa que fuera.

* * *

FIN


End file.
